EWC Salary Adjustments
This Article was set up for EWC - Elite Wrestling Carnage, and any Federation Directly Associated with it. Below a list of match types beginning with the name, a description of the Match, A credit to the innovating Player and their character it was brought to EWC by, Card Level, Salary Adjustments. It is always being updated with more match types. Form Match Name Description/Rules Credit Card Status Salary Effect =Match Types= All out War Decription/Rules 50 person extreme elimination free for all, falls count anywhere, anything is legal. Elimination by pinfall or submission. if a competitor is still in it and has a match, they are immune from elimination/eliminating for the five minutes until their match through the end of the match. After the main event title match the ramaining participants will be brought down to the ring for a battle royal until 6 men are left. immediately following the battle royal will be an armegeddon style Hell in a Cell match not elimination. Prize: Winner receives a trophy and a title shot at any champion they with within the next six months. Credit Kerry Abercrombie (K-Ba): Through Business Relations. Card Status Open (Low-Mid-High) Takes place throughout event. Salary Effect Participating in Battle Royal: +$50 Participating in AHIC: +$100 Winning All Out War: +$500 First 20 Eliminations: -$50 Arm Wrestling Description/Rules An Arm Wrestling match, in the context of professional wrestling, is a worked form of a basic arm wrestling contest. When performed, and not done between two male wrestlers simply to prove which is stronger, they often involve managers or valets settling things started between their wrestlers. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$10 to Winner Blind Fold Description/Rules A Blindfold match, which is known by a number of nicknames, is any match where one or both wrestlers participates with their vision obscured—usually after one of them has been blinded as part of a storyline. Traditionally this is done with a blindfold, hence the usual name, but matches have also taken place with competitors in different kinds of blackout hoods and masks (not to be confused with standard wrestling masks). Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$40 Boxing Match Description/Rules The professional wrestling version of a Boxing match has standard boxing rules applied to it. Wrestlers wear boxing gloves and the match is contested in rounds with fouls given out, however, the matches are generally worked and end with one wrestler cheating and using wrestling maneuvers. A notable exception was the WWF Brawl For All, a legitimate boxing competition held in the WWF in 1998. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +$40 Chaos Cage Relay Description/Rules 4 to 8 men step into a 30 foot cage. objective is to climb out the top and reach the floor. each position has a prize up to the promoter's discretion, from title shot, to match stipulation to cash prize. (Example: last WNW a chaos cage relay was held, Andy voight Vs Iron Beast Vs Jeff Jerrett Vs John Cena, 1st and second place were put in a triple threat for the DWE world title. 3rd and fourth got a DWE or WOW tag team title shot. Results: Beast dominated John, Andy took it to Jeff. Beast took Andy and tossed him to the top of the Cage, where he clung and slowly climbed out. Beast laid Jeff and John out then climbed out to be second place. the Ref called the 1st man to stand the 3rd place, Jeff jerrett tugged himself up and the match was called.) Credit Kerry Abercrombie (K-Ba): Through Business Relations. Card Status Open (Low-Mid-High) ~ Limited (All Pariticpants are in the same Card Level) Salary Effect First Place: +$100 Second PLace: +$75 Third Place: +$50 Fourth Place: +$25 Fifth PLace - Eighth Place: +$10 Container Based Matches Description/Rules Matches named for a container or object used to complete the match, whether it be locking opponent in a Casket, Abulence or Heasre, Handcuffing them or burying them Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect +$90 to winner Empty Arena Description/Rules An Empty Arena match is a hardcore match between two or more wrestlers which takes place in an arena empty of fans. The only people present are the competitors, referee, and camera person(s). The match is broadcast, or video taped and played later. Due to the expense of these matches—the cost of renting an entire arena and not selling tickets—these matches are extremely rare. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status High Salary Effect $100 Falls Count Anywhere Description/Rules A Falls Count Anywhere match is a match where decisions—pinfalls or submission—can take place in any location, negating the standard rule that they must take place inside the ring and between the ropes. As such, this also eliminates the usual "countout" rule. It should be noted that, as the match may take place in various parts of the arena, the "Falls Count Anywhere" provision is almost always accompanied with a "No Disqualification" stipulation to make the match a hardcore match, so as to allow wrestlers the convenience to use any objects they may find wherever they wrestle. A variation of the rules state that once a pinfall takes place, the pinned wrestler must return to the ring within a specific amount of time—usually a count of 10 or 30 by a referee—or else lose. If the pinned wrestler makes it to the ring in this time, the match continues. Under these rules, all pinfalls must take place outside of the ring, technically making the match no longer falls count anywhere. Occasionally, this stipulation is listed as having a specific territory in which falls count. Examples have included "anywhere in the building", "anywhere in Chicago", and "anywhere on the Gulf Coast". Credit Common knowledge Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect Typical: +$40 Pin-Fall Only: +$50 Return(30): +$70 Return(10): +$100 Flag Match/Anthem Match Description/Rules The Flag match is essentially the professional wrestling version of capture the flag. For the match two flags are placed on opposite turnbuckles, each representing a specific wrestler or team of wrestlers, and the object of the match is to retrieve the opponents flag and raise it while defending the flag in the wrestlers corner. An Anthem match is a variant of a Flag match with the added stipulation that the national anthem of the winning wrestler or team will be played in the arena after the match. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid/Team Salary Effect +$30 Winner HandiCap Match Description/Rules A Handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority. For example; two against one, or three against two. In some two-on-one handicap matches the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect Winner: +$30 to Each Member of the Larger Team Winner: + Combined Total of Larger TeamDivided Evenly to the Smaller Team 2-1; +$30(2) +$60(1) 3-1; +$30(3) +$90(1) 3-2; +$30(3) +$45(2) {30+30+30=90/2 =45} Hangman's Horror Description/Rules The Hangman's Horror match, has dog collars hung on the ring ropes. In order to win the match a wrestler has to hang their opponent from one of the collars until they can no longer continue. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect Winner:+$80 Hardcore MAtch Description/Rules A match with no rules...other names incluse 'NO DQ', 'No Holds Barred', and 'Extreme Rules'. There are many Variations that require you to meet a requirement other than Pinfall and Submission. Doomsday Chamber of Blood Sadistic Madness inside a barbed wire Cage First Blood Hardcore match where in which the winner is the first person to make their opponent bleed. Last Man Standing Winner is determined when one person can not return to his feet before the ref's 10 count(draw is found when know competitor is able to) No Count-Out Not exactly Hardcore, you simply cannot be counted out Point Based Hardcore Match on a Point System. First to reach the desired number of points by the set rules wins (match promoter selects the actual point value and how to go about earning points)(TNA used Hard 10...winner was first to reach 10 points and be up by 2 Sadistic Madness First Blood with a Follow up rule of pinning the opponent Alternate names Xion Rules(EWC Xion) Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect HardCore/NODQ/Etc.: +$40 to winner(s) Doomsday Chamber of Blood: $200 to winner --+$75 to losers First Blood: +$75 to winner Last Man Standing: +$80 to winner No-Count out: +$40 to winner Point based: $5xPoints leading +$20 per required point to winner --$5 per point to all losers Sadistic MAdness: +$80 to winner --+$45 to losers Inferno Match Description/Rules An Inferno match is a match which takes place with the ring surrounded by fire coming from gas fed pipes. The match, technically contested under no disqualification rules, only ends when one wrestler is able to set either the other wrestler or an article of the clothing they're wearing on fire. Similarly, a Human Torch match only ends when one competitor sets the other on fire, but does not have flames surrounding the ring. World Maniac Wrestling Gave us a twist in the INferno MAtch where once your opponent was On fire you are required to pin them for the victory. Ultimate Chaos Wrestling Took WMW's Pinfall INferno to a new Level to determine the first Ever UCW Tag Team Champions, and that was a Tag team pinfall based inferno match. *Note: Tag Inferno Matches are No Tag Format Credit Common Knowledge(Original INferno Match/Human Torch Rules) Mike 'Cage' Maxwell (Chairman of Both WMW and UCW) Card Status Mid-High/Tag Salary Effect +$50 (Human Torch) +$75 (Original INferno) +$100(Pinfall) +20 to Match Type for Elimanation Rule Type+$50xteam size Pinfall 10man tag= $100+ $50x5= $100+$250=$350 to winning team) Iron Man Match Description/Rules An Ironman match is a match which is set to go a specific amount of time—usually 30 or 60 minutes—with the competitor with the most decisions at the end of that named the victor. On the rare occasions of a draw, a sudden death "final fall" may be requested by either side, with the other able to accept or decline. A Variation Known as Ultimate Submission is held under the time limit and points are only awarded for cuasing your opponent to Submit. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +$30 (30 Minute) +$40 (60 Minute) Judo Jacket Description/Rules A Judo Jacket match is match in with both participants wear martial-arts style jackets to provide them with extra leverage and a better grip when grappling. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low Salary Effect +$35 Ladies Specialty Description/Rules Ladies Specialty Matches are events set-up with a premise that you will only find Females in. Bra and Panties/Evening Gown/Lingerie A match where in which Women's are dressed in the given attire by the match's name, and are required to strip down the opponent(s) Pillow Fight A Female variant Hardcore Match where the ring is set up as fore a teenage girl's sleepover and anything in the ring is a legal weapon, but foreign objects are not allowed. Little Helper Matches A traditional match where in which the females where sexy attire that fits for a given theme.(match tpye name comes from 'WWE's Santa's little Helper') Bikini/Dance Contest Not a wrestling match, but an event where ladies involved will be given a time limit to display their 'talent' the audience's appluase dictates a winner. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +$20 to all participants +$25 more to the winner Locale Matches Description/Rules Matches named after the area of the arena it is competed in (Boiler Room Brawl, Parking Lot Brawl, Iron Circle Match) Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Mid-Hight Salary Effect +$65 to winner LumberJack Match Description/Rules A Lumberjack match is a standard match with the exception that the ring is surrounded by a group of wrestlers not directly involved in it. These wrestlers, known collectively as lumberjacks—or lumberjills when they're female—are there to prevent the wrestlers in the match from fleeing the ring.[15 The groups of lumberjacks are typically split up into groups of faces and heels who occupy opposing sides around the ring. Usually, the "opposing" lumberjacks (that is, face lumberjacks if the wrestler is a heel, and vice versa) swarm the wrestlers if they leave the ring and force them back in it. Occasional interference from and scuffles among the lumberjacks are also not uncommon. Early lumberjack matches even featured the lumberjacks wearing stereotypical lumberjack clothing in keeping with the lumberjack theme, though this is generally no longer done. A variation of this match is called a Canadian Lumberjack Match, in which the lumberjacks are equipped with leather straps. Another variation, the Extreme Lumberjack Match is competed under Extreme Rules and the Fan's Revenge Lumberjack match, allowed fans of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling to act as the lumberjacks for a match between Jeff Jarrett and Samoa Joe. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +$50(Normal) +$60(Candian) +$65(Extreme) +$60(Fan's Revenge) +$5(Contracted Lumberjacks Involved) {move} Match Description/Rules A move match is a match where the first wrestler to perform a specific move is the winner. The move is usually a signature move of both wrestlers involved, in which case a stipulation can be added that the loser is no longer allowed to use the move—or on the case of large wrestlers a generic move (i.e. bodyslam) that is notoriously hard to perform on both wrestlers. The match usually takes the name of the target move (i.e. Chokeslam challenge, Bodyslam match) or is more genericized to "Finisher match" if both wrestlers are trying to perform their finisher to win. A Variation is a Wrestler famous for a 'personalized' Submission hold offering anyone the opportunity to break it for a prize. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$40 +$5(Move Holder of the Variant if Wins) Pits of Hell Death Match Description/Rules Setting: 30 foot tall Thunder Cage 30 foot diameter Layout, Ring in center. Chain Link tube(the Pit) connected to the opening at the top and descending to a height of 8 feet above the ring Prize hanging above the cage. Object Climb out of the dome through the pit, grab the prize and hit the floor OUTSIDE the ring. Anything goes, all weapons in the dome....Ladders and Tables are not permitted inside. Booker has discreation as to additional details(such as barbed or razor wire) 6-10 participants. Credit Xexx Demone Card Status Main EVENT Salary Effect +$800 (X) Rules MAtch Description/Rules A x Rules match is a match contested under specific, often undisclosed, rules where the "x" is replaced by a title usually meant to sound traditional (Duchess of Queensberry) or boastful for one combatant. The story of many of the matches has one wrestler, usually the heel, challenging another to a match to be contested under some kind of rules without going in to detail, then making up rules in their favor as the match progresses and feeding them to the ring announcer. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$30(Rule Maker for winning) +$150(Opponent for winning) Scaffold Match Description/Rules A Scaffold match takes place, in whole or in part, on a piece of scaffolding erected above the ring. The match can end in one of two ways; either with one wrestler pushing another off of the scaffold to the ring below, or with a wrestler retrieving a flag from the opposite side of the scaffold and return it to theirs. Scaffold matches have a (legitimate) air of danger about them, as the bump from such a height is hard to protect against and objects such as card tables are placed in the ring to attempt to cushion the fall. Elevation X, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's variation of the scaffold match, has two scaffolds placed above the ring intersecting to form an "X", with the only way to lose being to fall from the structure. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect +$70 (Regular) +$90 (Elevation X) Series Matches Description/Rules Series Matches are matches where More than one Decision must be Made to determine a winner. Most Popular is 2of3 falls or Best of 3, where the winner is the person or team that is the first to reach two decisions in their own favor. there are many Variations that extend the number of matches or alter the match types/stipulations of match between falls (A Notable Variant is known as 'Three Stages of Hell' where in which you must take part in up to 3 'Extreme Matches' such as Hardcore cage matches.) Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect Each Fall pays out match type Overall Winner: +$100 Sweep(Winning w/o a loss in the series) +$50 (Bonus) Speacial Referee/Enforcer Description/Rules Any time a usual referee is replaced with someone unusual for a specific reason it is referred to as a Special Referee or Special Guest Referee match. The special referee is often a celebrity, a manager, or another wrestler—with the latter sometimes showing a bias for or against a competitor. Special Outside Referee A Special Outside Referee, also known as Special Enforcer or Special Guest Enforcer; is someone charged with the task of keeping interference out of the match or to become the in-ring referee should the original referee be incapacitated. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Open Salary Effect +25 to Speacial Referee Strip Matches Description/Rules There are two kinds of matches which are contested where a wrestler doesn't win by pinfall or submission, but only by stripping their opponent of their clothing. The Bra and Panties match and the Tuxedo match. Historically, these types of matches were contested between managers or valets, due to their supposed lack of wrestling ability. Bra and Panties match A Bra and Panties Match is so named because it takes place between two female competitors and the winner is the first one to strip her opponent to nothing but their bra and panties. Some hardcore federations also use a Buck Naked match, in which the objective is to strip the opponent of all their clothing. An Evening Gown match ends the same way, but instead of the women starting out the match in regular clothing or ring attire they begin in the evening gowns of the title. Tuxedo match A Tuxedo match is usually contested between male managers and/or ring announcers. It is the precursor to the Bra and Panties match, and takes its name from the fact that both competitors begin the match dressed in a full tuxedo. Credit Common Knowledge Card Status Low Salary Effect +$40 Sumo Match Description/Rules A traditional Sumo match, where in which the ropes are removed from the ring. Card Status Low-Mid Salary Effect +$40 to winner Triple Stip Description/Rules A 1 fall Variant of 3 Stages of Hell. Three Tasks are presented to the participants to be performed in a specific Order. ONe person completing a task moves that person onto the next task, while others remain on the previous (Example: UCW's First Triple Stip saw Gail Kim© Vs Lita for the Post Mortum Syndrome Championship in a 'pinfall/bra&panties/Ladder' Triple Stip. Gail Kim got the pinfall, then removed Lita's Pants, Lita followed up with a pinfall and stripped Gail to Bra and panties, While seeking out the Ladder Lita lost her top outside the ring, Gail got up the ladder, and found herself hanging from the Cable unable to pull the title, Lita went up a repositioned ladder and nailed the champion with a dragonrana that brought her to the floor and popped the belt off the cable, and dropping it into Lita's Lap) Credit Steve Borden(CEO of Ultimate Chaos Wrestling) Card Status Mid-High Salary Effect Winner: Combination of the three Match Types Loser(s): 1/2 the Combination of the completed match types. Vampiric Death Match Weapons Match Description/Rules MAtches named for a single or group of weapons specifically legal The Following is a list with more specific rules than simply legalizing a particular weapon Crazy 8 involves placing a championship belt at the top of a scaffold with the first wrestler to achieve it being declared the winner. Placed in and around the ring for the wrestlers to utilize during the match are a side of steel cage, two trampolines, and four rope swings. Ladder Match A Ladder match is a match where a specific object is placed above the ring — out of the reach of the competitors — with the winner being the first person to climb a ladder and retrieve it. King of the Mountain The King of the Mountain match is described as a "reverse ladder match". Instead of retrieving an object hanging above the ring, the winner is the first person to use a ladder to hang a championship belt above the ring—after having scored a pinfall or submission (pinfalls count anywhere) to earn the right to try. A wrestler who has been pinned or forced to submit must spend two minutes in a penalty box. TLC A Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, often abbreviated to the simpler TLC match, is an extension of a Ladder match with chairs and tables also being present and legal weapons. (also called Full Metal Mayhem) (Object) on a Pole match The Object on a Pole match — whose name is usually derived from the object being hung; i.e. "Brass Knuckles on a Pole", "Singapore cane on a Pole" — is the spiritual forebear of the ladder match. In this case an object is placed on a pole that extends from one of the four turnbuckles on the ring with the wrestlers battling to reach it first. Unlike the ladder match, however, reaching the object doesn't usually end the match; it simply allows that wrestler to use it as a weapon. It should be noted that, in this match, disqualifications are in play; the weapon on the pole is merely an exception to the disqualification rule. Credit REMIND TO COMPLETE Card Status Salary Effect